renaissance
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: For a young Naruto, in a different time and another life, lost memories of the past are regained. A second chance to make things right means that he will have to relive the painjoysadnessangerlove that thrived so many lifetimes ago. reincarnation!fic.


Naruto was four years old when he finally remembered who he was—had been. He'd looked at his small hands, feeling as though they weren't his. It was a strange feeling to experience, and especially confusing for being so young.

As the hours passed, he'd regained more and more of his memories. They were fragmented and jagged and blurry but he understood enough to piece things together. One memory in particular unsettled him. Hard as he tried, he couldn't shake it from his young mind.

_There was shouting. Naruto knew because the wind was blowing and it carried the echoes of his friends—_

_Black hair, red eyes, furious red eyes, finger symbols—_

_"Kage Bunshi—"_

_"Naruto, please wake up!"_

It was all he could do but cry.

Minato, who had at the time been sitting on the hospital bed with his wife, peered over his shoulder at his young son. He saw the image of Naruto sitting in the chair against the wall, crying silent tears. He moved off the bed slowly, careful as to not disturb Kushina while she was feeding, and kneeled before his son.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto sniffled in response and shook his head. Minato smiled knowingly at him and held his arms open for Naruto to settle into. He stood up with the young blonde nestled against his chest and turned to face the bed. He bounced lightly so as to calm Naruto's jagged breathing.

"I think I know." He said. "You think that now that the babies are here, Mommy and I will forget about you. Is that it?"

Naruto nodded, not really knowing if that was the reason. He figured that since Daddy knew everything, he was probably right, seeing as how Naruto wasn't sure what was really going on inside his own mind, anyway.

"Don't worry, son. Even though we will be taking care of the babies, that doesn't mean that we don't love you. Okay?"

Sniffling, Naruto mumbled a soft, "'Kay…"

Minato grinned. "That's my boy. Do you want to see them? Your new brother and sister?"

Naruto rubbed his tears away and nodded. "'Kay."

Minato settled against the edge of the narrow bed and turned his body so that Naruto could get a good view of the two small babies that were nestled quietly in the arms of his mother. Kushina smiled tiredly at her oldest son.

"Look Naru-chan," She whispered, gently edging her shoulders up and her elbows forward so that he could see his new siblings. She nodded to the right. "This is Gaara, your new baby brother."

Naruto looked upon the baby suspiciously. "What's on his head?"

"That's his birthmark. It looks like a heart, doesn't it?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's really small." Naruto uttered softly. Leaning away from his father, he stretched his arm out, as if to touch the small mark. He gasped at the softness of the baby's skin against his finger.

"It's like a pillow!" he acknowledged excitedly.

"Careful, Naruto. Not so rough." Minato spoke.

Kushina only giggled as she nodded to the left. "And this is Sakura, your sister."

As soon as the name left his Mother's mouth, the baby girl opened her eyes, on slightly. It was so subtle that neither adult caught the action.

But Naruto did.

His breath caught in his throat as his bright blue eyes met with lidded emerald green pools.

He remembered.

_Sobs. Choking, gasping sobs. "Naruto, please wake up! Please!"_

_Naruto could barely take a breath without pain soaring through his torso. He wanted to tell her that he _was_ awake, but speaking was virtually impossible._

_Sakura's tears fell on his dirty bruised face as she immersed his insides with his warm, soothing chakra. One drop landed right beneath his eye and he grimaced slightly, and then groaned._

_"…K'ra-ch…n… Sa-cha…" He gurgled._

_The sound of relief and happiness filled his ears._

_"Oh God, Naruto! Oh God, I thought you were gone!" She sobbed. "I'm so glad you didn't die. Please, don't die, Naruto." She said a name that he couldn't hear. Whether it was because he'd blacked out for a moment or just didn't remember, he was unsure. "—is on the way. And so are the others. God, I am so happy. Please don't die. I need you, Naruto."_

_"Ca…n't…ge' rid…'f me... th…a…eas'ly…" He managed to grit out. Though the pain when he spoke, let alone breathed, was excruciating, it was nothing compared to how her tears made him feel. There was nothing worse than seeing Sakura cry—_

_Naruto changed his mind a few months later. _

_As he saw the life leave Sakura's eyes when she finally went limp in his arms._

Oh yes, Naruto remembered as he gazed down at his sister.

How could ever forget the deadly flower of Team 7?

* * *

**disclaimer - i do not own naruto**


End file.
